


lungs

by simplesilence



Series: darling, dearest, dead. [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesilence/pseuds/simplesilence
Series: darling, dearest, dead. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586734
Kudos: 2





	lungs

11:14

scared to sleep again

nightmares kind of suck

especially when i'm happy until i wake up and i remember and all of a sudden everything hurts again

i messed up and now i'm scared to exist the wrong way

i want to be able to just go a couple of conscious hours clean

i can't ruin any more lives if i'm dead

11:18


End file.
